


龍之吻

by CiderBear_111



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest VIII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 主庫庫, 主角名為「艾德」, 隨著章節更新增加標籤
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiderBear_111/pseuds/CiderBear_111
Summary: **修正重新發布**當暗黑神拉普索恩被擊倒，光明世界的威脅、七位賢者世代傳承的重要使命也在此刻終於劃下句點。拯救世界的四位勇士在平安歸來之後各自回到了自己的生活，從此各奔東西：有的回到故鄉安安穩穩地過日子；有的以自己的步伐再度踏上旅程，享受全新的人生。和平時光轉眼間過了兩年，回到托羅丹城的近衛隊長，在一個短暫的休假中與昔日夥伴相遇了。久別再逢的喜悅一言難盡，兩人把酒言歡，直到酣然入夢，在得到夥伴近況、懷念起過往旅程的同時，似乎也察覺到有什麼微妙的不同。只是在那個當下，沒有人知道整個世界的未來將再次出現變數。
Relationships: Hero/Kukule | Angelo
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**寫在最前面：**

這是一篇以原作劇情為基礎，加入ABO 世界觀的長篇同人。

這裡的ABO 偏向歐美ABO 設定，沒有命中注定的「番」，也沒有咬後頸標記（但後頸依舊是散發費洛蒙的敏感部位之一），標記方式只有發情期AO結合。

文中ABO 性別的稱呼使用中文音譯。這個故事的「貝塔」與一般ABO 作品不太一樣，即是現實世界的普通人類。沒有發情期、沒有費洛蒙氣味，也只有女性能夠生育。

主角名為「艾德」，是個溫柔老實、戰鬥力強悍，手上有地圖也能迷路的路癡。

庫庫魯因為一些原因假裝成貝塔，實為歐米茄。

原作以PS2 / 手機板的設定為主，仍會引用一些重製板新增的劇情。人名與地名不會完全照著手機板的翻譯，一部分會使用我自己習慣的稱呼。

這篇故事雖然知道了主角的真實身世，但是以「米蒂雅公主拒絕與任何人結婚」的虛構結局為前提發展。整體節奏慢熱，大部分篇幅用於補充原作劇情的細節，描寫增加ABO 設定的一些改變。會有用於推動劇情的路人角色登場，不過戲分不多。

肉的部分在很後面的地方，到時候會更改文章分級。


	2. 薔薇之城 1-1

這一天，托羅丹城的近衛隊長在結束連日繁忙的工作之後，終於得到一天休假。

他卸下厚重的鎧甲，換上便服，走在人群熙攘的大街上，手中拿著一份地圖和採購清單。今日出門的目的地是一間位在港口附近的雜貨店。

此刻正是市集最熱鬧的時候，攤販集中在道路中央做生意。他們忙碌的身影將寬闊大街分成兩半，本地市民與外地來的旅客將整條大道擠得水洩不通，他們大聲攬客的呼喊、吵雜的說話聲不絕於耳。這裡不僅有來自城外領地的新鮮農產品、事先宰好的肉品，以及附近荒野特產的岩鹽，還有蠟燭、木桶、藥草，皮革等重要民生物品，就連製作防具武器的工匠也將自豪的裝備帶來市集，期待得到識貨冒險者的青睞。

此刻，艾德的模樣像極了初次進城的外地人：不熟路況，總是四處張望，對街上每一個景象都充滿興趣。這些日子以來他專注在訓練新人和執勤上，除非王族成員出城，否則他的活動範圍鮮少離開城堡，反而因為過去的旅途時光，對外面世界的地形比自家城市還要熟悉。

當他經過香氣四溢、色彩繽紛的香料攤時，帳篷內的學徒正在為客人研磨、調配選購的香料，飛揚的細末不慎讓他用力打了個噴嚏。近衛隊長摀住口鼻趕緊離開現場，直到遠離才敢正常呼吸。

他像是要吐出嘴裡的薑黃味一樣用力吐氣，再深呼吸，順帶將街上各式各樣的氣味與新鮮空氣一同吸進鼻腔。

剛出爐的麵包，香氣濃郁的熟食、畜欄中待售的雞鴨，以及從暗巷飄出的隱隱惡臭與人們身上的各式氣味。其中最讓人難以忽視的，是混雜在汗臭之中「阿爾法」那毫不遮掩的費洛蒙。這些無法明確描述的「氣息」讓艾德回想起自己還是個普通士兵時，值勤睡覺都和同袍生活在一起的日子。他不禁向身旁的攤販——氣味的源頭望去，一名繫著灰色圍裙的粗壯肉販正俐落地揮舞手中的剁刀，大力將帶骨的肉排切成塊狀，幾隻流浪狗搖著尾巴在附近徘徊，撿拾落在地上的骨頭與肉末。

在這個連貝塔也會服藥抑制體味的時代，像這樣毫不遮掩味道，或者刻意留下氣味標記的舉止普遍被視作不文明、野狗一般低俗的行為——至少對貴族階級的男性而言是如此。但人們依舊默許平民阿爾法——特別是男性阿爾法，以這種方式來「守護家庭」，彰顯自身存在。

這些費洛蒙氣味充斥著各個角落，無形中將城市切割出了許多區域，但神奇的是，大部分人類卻不會注意到。畢竟生為阿爾法或歐米茄的男男女女在這世上終究是少數，數量最多的貝塔沒有這種特殊嗅覺，也就不需要藉著味道去尋找伴侶、識別同類。

直到終於走出市集，艾德才感到如釋重負，他再度大口深呼吸，將帶有淡淡花香的涼爽空氣深深吸入肺部。

若不是大意看錯地圖路線，他也不願意在人潮聚集的中心區域擠來擠去。

托羅丹城的御用公告人正站在前方的十字路口，以魔法擴音的大嗓門做例行的政令宣導，一遍又一遍重複著有關餿水的正確處理方式、違法私鬥的罰金再度提高等民生消息。

只是很明顯，千篇一律的生硬演講遠遠比不上吟遊詩人的樂曲。

那名被人群包圍、抱著弦琴的表演者就站在對街的牆邊，他將一頂巨大的寬沿羽毛帽放在地上當作盛裝金幣的容器，熟練地彈奏輕快的旋律，用響亮飽滿的歌聲唱著有關「詛咒荊棘與希望薔薇」的歌曲，正好一叢艷麗的紅薔薇就沿著詩人身旁的牆縫生長，蓬勃綻放著。

重獲新生的托羅丹城，和過去比起來有著巨大改變。

兩年前，覆滿整座城堡的詛咒荊棘消失之後，不知是巧合還是詛咒的力量被轉化，大量薔薇憑空出現，在王城各個角落恣意生長。才短短幾個月的時間，這些種類繁複、有著各式各樣顏色的花朵便覆蓋了整座城堡。有的薔薇無刺無味，有的散發著強烈芬芳，有的就像孤獨的高領之花，渾身帶刺又偏好在屋頂上盛開。

於是「薔薇之城托羅丹」這個別名不脛而走。

大批旅人聞風而來，想要親眼見識這些爬滿整座城市的小花究竟張狂到何種程度，同時，也越來越多因為各種原因流離失所、渴望新生活的人民聚集在此。過去僅用來保護城堡的城牆也在這兩年間逐漸擴張，讓原本不存在市區的托羅丹城也逐漸發展成一座與東方大國薩贊比克相當的大城市。

走著走著，艾德再度遇到十字路口。他從背包取出地圖查看，一面對照眼前豎立在道路中央、被民眾戲稱「路標樹」的巨大指示牌串。他想了想，決定遠離通往城堡的主要道路繼續前進，因為今天是一個重要的大日子，王城前方的廣場會在下午時刻人滿為患，聚集許多「抬頭仰望」的人潮。

不知從何時開始，這種王族與民眾互動的行為成了每個星期的例行流程，甚至成了吸引人們前來這座城市旅遊的原因之一。

總有不少男性在心裡暗自期待著、向神祈求自己是今天的幸運兒，期望托羅丹城最美麗的公主在走出綻放著藍色薔薇的露臺、向廣場揮手致意時，那雙清純的大眼睛能正好與自己對上視線。這也讓城堡不得不加派巡邏人手，堤防竊賊趁著那些一親芳澤的人士成了「花園鰻」——在貴族之間相當流行、會把身體「種」在土裡的水生玩賞寵物。堤防竊賊趁著人們把注意力放在高處時出來工作。

打從世界和平、回到城堡工作以來，艾德已經很久沒有像這樣不急著趕路、從容在街上走動的時刻。

雖然在兩年前的「薩維拉大教堂劫婚事件」之後，一些奇怪的傳聞在市井四處流竄，有不少人是以這種的方式得知托羅丹城的近衛隊長「疑似」擁有薩贊比克的王家血統，但整體而言，他並沒有因此受到嚴重打擾，每天過著平靜充實的日子。

從那一天起，昔日一同戰鬥的夥伴各奔東西，有了自己的新生活：楊加斯回到帕爾米德，據說和格魯達同居在一起；潔西卡和庫庫魯再度踏上旅程，各自以自己的步調享受世界。

即使一夥人不再結伴行動，但他們之間的感情依舊緊密。

艾德有時候會收到夥伴們寄來托羅丹城的信件，那些寫下了各地風景與心情抒發的書信總是能勾起過往回憶。他偶而也會收到來自莫利的信——以怪物鬥技場主辦人名義的賽事邀請，與大陸各地的好手進行對戰。不過至今仍沒有隊伍能夠超越他的最高成就，那成為冠軍的「榮耀」依舊佇立在鬥技場的屋頂上，日復一日瞭望著眼前一成不變的景色。

當他遇到岔路，再度取出地圖確認路線時，眼角自人群瞥見熟悉的身影。

紅色的披風隨風飛揚，一抹銀色在太陽下閃閃發光。

艾德不禁停下腳步，回頭查看，不料差點撞上一個扛著木桶、戴著牛頭面罩的壯漢。他連聲道歉，側身閃過，卻再也遍尋不著相同特徵的目標。他嘗試回頭走了一小段路，想要確定自己看見的究竟是幻覺還是真有其人，直到他再度回到十字路口，注意到「路標樹」上有酒館的招牌，一股直覺告訴他對方會在那裡出現，便邁開步伐朝著目的地前進。

名為「薔薇之吻」的酒館是一棟靠近城牆，牆邊與陽台種滿酒紅色薔薇的二層木造建築。艾德一靠近大門區域，果不其然在表示「本店供應新鮮啤酒」的小酒桶標誌下找到目標對象。

「……庫庫魯？」

被喚名的銀髮男人正要推開酒館大門，聽到自己名字的同時馬上轉頭，他疑惑又警戒地望著站在身後的人好一陣子，最終出聲詢問：「請問你是……啊！」

在這位前神職者、流浪騎士意識到對方是熟人之後，迅速卸下防備，露出與剛才判若兩人、近衛隊長十分熟悉的親切微笑。「還以為是誰，這不是艾德嗎？」庫庫魯說完指了指年輕人身上樸素、毫不起眼的市民服，「穿成這副摸樣又沒有綁頭巾，一下子認不出你來，還真是好久不見了。」

騎士站到一旁，讓出通道給後面的路人，接著向夥伴示意握手，卻又意識到什麼突然停下了動作。艾德在對方收回手之前同樣伸出左手，回握了庫庫魯與他人較為不同的慣用手，微笑道：「我也很高興能再見到你。」艾德心想今天真是好日子，不僅是難得的休假，還見到了許久不見的老夥伴。

庫庫魯問：「我以為這時間你還在城堡值勤，怎麼，今天休假嗎？」

「是沒錯啦。」艾德點頭，但表情透露出虛心，「其實……我原本沒打算休息的，是米蒂雅公主堅持我必須找時間親自把城市的街道走一遍……正好我也缺一些日用品和煉金素材，所以趁這今天出來走走。」

「嗯嗯，我非常能理解公主的用意，像你這種連看著地圖都能迷路，卻喜歡到處鑽小路探險的傢伙，果然還是需要親自用身體去記住才行。」庫庫魯沒等對方反應，視線在前夥伴的身上遊走打量著，最後玩味地瞇起眼，「我說艾德，你是不是長高了？」

「咦，是嗎？」

騎士逕自邁步，來到距離近衛隊長僅有一步之遙的位置。

比對出來的結果讓雙方都感到訝異。因為在艾德記憶中，以往視線平視前方的時候，頂多只能看見庫庫魯用來固定披肩的扣帶，現在的他卻能直視對方的下巴，只要稍微抬頭，就能看見那雙淺藍色眼睛。

對此庫庫魯感嘆道：「真是……年輕真好，才兩年不見就發育成這樣，未來要追上個頭高挑的莫利大叔應該不是問題吧？」

你也沒有多老吧？艾德在心中反駁，眼前這個男人只比自己年長兩三歲而已。但此刻的他無心出聲吐槽，心思全部放在搜尋對方的變化上。

庫庫魯看上去沒有什麼改變，還是一身熟悉的紅色聖殿騎士裝束，那張好看的臉神采奕奕，舉手投足展現著從容與自信。艾德注意到對方的隨身行李不少，除了一把有著羽翼造型的白弓與箭袋之外，腰的兩側分別又掛上一把細劍與皮革腰包，右手則是抓著一個大布袋的繫繩提在腳邊，明顯看出他是獨自一個人在外旅行，而且還沒有找到投宿的旅店。

「既然你都來了，一起吃個午餐怎麼樣？」庫庫魯說著，再度轉身推開酒館大門，向艾德招手，「今早一起床就趕路到現在，除了抑制劑以外什麼也沒吃，又餓又累快受不了。原本還打算問一下酒館老闆有沒有推薦的旅店，但現在，有一個在地人陪伴是再好不過了。」

騎士的邀請得到了近衛隊長的實際行動做為回應，艾德跟在庫庫魯身後一起走進室內。


	3. 薔薇之城 1-2

酒館的吧檯此刻坐滿了人，一旁的座位區則是少見的迴廊式挑高空間。

這樣的格局讓兩人想起了瑪依艾拉修道院有著水池造景的中庭。午後陽光從上方的巨大天井灑下，為室內帶來充足的光源，也讓放置在天井之下的盆栽能蓬勃生長，使整個木造空間充滿了樸實的暖意。

平常只在晚上營業的酒館最近也因應人潮，從中午就開始供應酒精飲料和簡易料理。兩人在靠近窗邊的區域找了位置坐下，各點了一份服務生推薦的特餐，接著不約而同將視線探出窗外，一名在對街牆上作畫的畫家吸引了他們的目光。

作畫現場的四周用盆栽圍出一塊四角形的範圍，確保他在圍觀人群中保持最低限度的工作空間。那位帶著草帽的年輕畫家用炭筆在泛黃的牆上留下痕跡，不時後退觀察、伸出手指確認構圖比例。

原本爬滿壁面的粉橘色薔薇被清除，只留下邊緣部分作為畫作的天然畫框。

在艾德的印象中，過去的托羅丹城從來沒有這些藝文活動，只有神的事蹟與王族的面容才有資格被畫成圖像保存。他還記得小時候在廚房打雜時，聽見一位女傭掃著地，不忘向一旁擦窗戶的僕役抱怨自己嫁了一個成天「不務正業」只會畫圖的丈夫。

當時的生活環境不需要這類無助城堡實質運作的工作。

但是現在，托羅丹城不僅繁榮了，還能讓人民從事藝術創作來養活自己，這段期間也有不少從利布爾亞奇前來遊歷的石匠在此定居。一年前搭建在城外小湖邊的教堂，如今也被大量薔薇包圍，那清澈的湖水、造型簡潔的白色建築，再搭配美麗神秘的花朵，意外成了童話世界一般的夢幻景色，是詩人口中「女神降臨的奇蹟之地」。不僅吸引了許多巡禮者前來朝聖，更讓一些貴族富人不惜違反規定，也要離開自己所屬的教區教會，來到這裡望彌撒或舉行婚禮。

食物的味道喚回了兩人的注意力，身穿兔女郎服的女性服務生送上了添加薔薇純露的冰啤酒，鄉村麵包，以及撒上薔薇精油的去骨烤雞，正好為新的聊天話題起了頭。庫庫魯在喝了一口啤酒之後沉默片刻，從他的表情感覺不到難喝，但也沒有相當讚賞的評價。

「嗯……該怎麼說呢？」騎士眉頭微蹙，盯著杯口發表感言，「這讓我想起那些試圖用昂貴香料炫富的有錢商人，還沒有嚐到廚師的手藝，就先被胡椒濃重的味道嗆得難以下嚥。雖然這東西不到難喝的地步，但對我而言如此強烈的花香……果然還是紅酒比較適合啊。」

說完他又豪飲一口，舔舔唇，將杯子放到一旁，「不過這也是件好事吧？這麼久沒有回來拜訪，這個地方不僅發展出自己的特色，也富裕到能將精油這樣珍貴的東西加進平民的飲食裡。」

「也許吧。」艾德半贊同庫庫魯的發言。對煉金術抱持興趣的他能夠理解，為何這種蒸餾加工品會被視作珍貴之物，因為想要製作出裝滿一個指節大小瓶子的精油，就需要極大量的花瓣才行。

但他不太確定「富裕」這個描述，是否適合用於所有托羅丹城的居民。

即使在魔法與最新建築技術的幫助之下，拓寬城牆、增建房舍，修建下水道系統的速度遠比過去的時代來得快速，但移入的人口始終超過整體城市能容納的上限，有些人不得不擠在城牆外側的簡陋營地，或是選擇繼續向南走，前往托拉佩塔或利薩斯村尋求出路。

那裡簡直是一座小型的帕爾米德，和「富裕生活」完全扯不上關係。

雖然托羅丹王已經招開會議商討解決辦法，也派了更多警衛駐守巡邏，維護治安，但整體進展仍讓他想起當年為了奪回月影豎琴而焦慮不已的帕凡王，遲遲沒有實質的改善。

艾德唯一能確定的是，盤據在附近的強大魔物消失了，托羅丹城也不再被詛咒壟罩，這些奇蹟誕生的花朵不僅不會對城市造成危害，反而帶來許多益處。印上了托羅丹國徽的薔薇產品銷遍全世界，也帶動了各項工藝技術的提升——尤其從事煉金術工作的人，以及為了煉金術需求而製作燒瓶、試管，蒸餾壺等工具的玻璃匠與金屬工匠最為受惠。

過去陪伴眾人一起旅行的神奇煉金鍋，現在也作為托羅丹王國先進煉金術的象徵，展示在城堡大廳供人景仰。

兩人一面用餐一面聊天，從今日天氣狀況到各地酒館兔女郎的裙子長度與款式，最後聊到整個世界的局勢變化。在外旅行的庫庫魯總結了他在各個城市的感想：除了大家都聽說過「托羅丹城的阿爾法近衛隊長疑似擁有某國王家的尊貴血統」之外，不管是薩贊比克、阿斯坎塔、奧克尼斯或托拉佩塔，連帕爾米德也是，這些有規模的王國與城市都面臨了和托羅丹城一樣的問題——必須應付不知何時才會消停的移動人潮。

其中又以薩贊比克王國所在的西之大陸最嚴重，還得出兵調停鄰近領地頻繁發生的暴動。

最主要的原因，就是兩年前暗黑神拉普索恩的復活。

聖地戈爾德封印著祂所製造的「黑暗魔城都市」，那是黑暗信徒居住的城塞，也是用來連結光明與黑暗兩個世界的媒介。當年這棟建築隨著主人重生，再一次出現在世人面前，連帶讓「宗教三聖地」之一的偉大城市遭到無情毀滅，就連許多參加教宗就任典禮的貴族仕紳，也隨著女神像的殞落一同喪命，現場只留下一個駭人的巨大坑洞。

這場意外不僅衝擊了人類的信仰，也是造成人們四處移動的主要原因。

雖然他們四人已經打敗了暗黑神，世界不再被邪惡勢力威脅，但是各地局勢依舊不穩定，當年災難帶來的影響至今沒有減緩，反而隨著時間越來越混亂。即使連接黑暗世界的通道關閉，但那些黑色魔物尚未全數根除，殘留在這個世界上的暗黑神之力時不時影響普通魔物的神智以及各地天氣。

在這兩年間，不時能聽聞莊園與農村因為魔物襲擊、無預警的天災，甚至群眾暴動而荒廢的情報。有些不滿自身待遇的農奴在得知領主去世之後，不是投奔自由就是起身反抗，而在那些工作環境極度惡劣、主人品行糟糕的地方，更是傳來宅邸遭到暴民洗劫，無數人在意外中傷亡的消息。

現在的旅行者除了要應付魔物襲擊、怪異天氣之外，還得做好面對強盜的準備。有些人因為家園被毀不得不四處流浪，有些人雖然從沉重的勞動中解放，卻淪落到打劫路人維生。就連以賭場聞名的貝爾加拉克也因此增加了守衛數量，調整賭場代幣匯率以及兌換獎品所需的代幣數量。對庫庫魯而言，現在要用獎品贏得美女芳心雖然不是什麼難事，但因為上述事件發生，西之大陸各地願意外出的單身女性大幅減少。

草菅人命的上位者雖然死於「神明的憤怒」，但也有不少對前任教宗黑幕一無所知的人、善待下人的統治者同樣葬身於那場災難中。也許值得慶幸的是，各地大國的王族僅是派了使者前去祝賀，並沒有親自抵達現場。這些大國左右了東西兩座大陸的穩定，在那個世界毀滅迫在眉睫、宗教難以撫慰人心的時刻，一旦他們出了什麼狀況，難保又是雪上加霜。

人們都在謠傳那位招來災禍之後又神秘失蹤的前任教宗還活著，失去地位的他依舊心懷憎恨，詛咒女神與祂的信徒，所以這世界到現在依然十分不安定。雖然現任教宗尼諾親自否定了這個謠言，但他也發布通緝令，要求找出這位謀殺前兩任教宗的篡位者。

如今，大陸各地掀起了一波繼承潮，在現任當家中除了阿爾法子嗣之外，也有不少是已故統治者的妻子，甚至還有領地的繼承權落在家中最小、尚未完成堅振禮的成員身上，因為他們是家族最後的血脈。

類似的情形十多年前也出現過，正是發生在東之大陸南邊的瑪依艾拉地區。

當時在領主去世之後，其位置本應由子嗣繼承，卻因為法律規定性別尚未分化、或者第二性徵尚未發育的孩子不被視為一個「完人」，於是當時不到十歲的庫庫魯沒有資格繼承父親的職位與財產。多尼領主之位不僅後繼無人，那些曾經發誓效忠的附庸不僅一個個自立門戶，還聯手將領主僅存的財產瓜分一空。

在那波權力大風吹中，多尼鎮的居民集體表達了成為自治城市的意願，即使遭到許多鄰近新領主的壓力與威脅，最終仍在瑪伊艾拉修道院的歐迪羅院長居中協調之下，成功保住了曾經屬於多尼領主的最後一片土地——保住了整個瑪伊艾拉地區最受歡迎的酒館。

「你知道嗎？艾德，若你看過孤兒院那些小孩是怎麼玩遊戲，就會知道一個九歲小女孩玩起騎馬打戰，不會比同年紀的男孩來得仁慈，同樣有著追求勝利的野心和盤算。」庫庫魯回憶道：「我想說的是，在這個世界上，已經有一部分女性在幕後實質掌權。大約百年前，薩贊比克跟托羅丹還在戰爭的時候，那些領主夫人早就在丈夫為國王征戰的時候負責維持領地運作，有些女主人甚至不需要總管在旁輔助，因為他們同樣擁有識字的能力，也熟悉這些工作的運作模式。」

「薩贊比克和托羅丹？原來以前發生過這種事……」艾德低頭深思，「難怪兩國之間的婚姻要特別締結誓言，還慎重地維持到後代。」他只知道米蒂雅公主的祖母無法與當時薩贊比克的王子在一起，是因為兩方家族不允許，可他萬萬沒有想到，不允許的原因竟是與戰爭有關。

「不知道也是正常的，畢竟現在已經是不打仗的和平時期，托羅丹王和薩贊比克王也不像是喜歡翻舊帳的人……而且，這類史書一點也不有趣，內容千篇一律：誰家死了當家，長子繼承；哪兩家起了紛爭或是互看不順眼，就約在一塊空地上互相廝殺。一般人不會想買這種字體小、排版又密密麻麻的磚頭書——除非是專門研究這個領域的學者，不然這類書籍通常會收藏在圖書館，或是家具商用來展示櫃子堅固程度的道具。」

說完騎士突然舉起雙手，笑著故作投降，「我得自首，要不是以前時常因為違規被罰抄書，我也不會知道修道院的藏書範圍這麼廣泛……」

庫庫魯的表現讓艾德不禁笑了出來，「沒想到我們這位前聖殿騎士不僅擅長拉弓使劍、使用治癒魔法，還對歷史相當熟悉。」

「哼，我還有許多你不知道的才華。」騎士驕傲地撥了一下瀏海，「若有機會的話，我不會吝嗇讓你知道。」

此刻那笑容彷彿帶著涼爽微風，雙眼像是下弦月形狀的藍色寶石，是過去艾德最熟悉的表情。

「不過啊，讓我們把話題拉回來吧。」庫庫魯將空盤推到一旁，愜意地將手肘靠桌上，「我想說的是，大概在一個星期前，我抵達東之大陸南邊，在河畔教會稍作停留之後進入阿斯坎塔的領地。附近的綠地已經開發成一片片農田，那裡的農民不僅對栽種作物和釀酒技術頗具心得，更對大陸各地的局勢相當『關心』呢。」

他刻意強調最後的詞，從容的表情逐漸轉為冷酷，「原本啊，我只是單純向他們問個路，正好有話題就順勢聊起天來，誰知道一談起各地有眾多女性統治者的事情時，那群好好先生突然一個個性情大變——就好像有人偷走了他們辛苦栽培的成果一樣憤慨，認為那些女人成天享盡榮華富貴，然後在丈夫死後不趕快找個人再嫁，反而將不屬於他們的地位與名聲佔為己有。」

騎士再度喝了啤酒潤喉，神情嚴肅道：「你也知道，我是個誓言守護女性的騎士，當然不服這種近乎羞辱的論點。就算只論戰鬥能力——想想我剛才說過的孤兒院小女孩，想想潔西卡的鞭術和格魯達的潛行技巧，更別說這世上還有『魔法』這門學問，肌肉多寡並不能成為評斷優劣的唯一標準。即使有些領主夫人同樣是阿爾法，法律也賦予他們合法繼承的資格，卻因為生來『女性』的身分遭到質疑否定。所以，我決定和那群人好好理論一番，只是……唉唉。」

庫庫魯雙手一攤無奈道：「他們人多勢眾，把我圍成一圈，而且手上又有鋤頭和草叉，不得已我只好趕快離開。像這種道理說不贏就想用武力使人屈服的傢伙，不值得我繼續耗費精力。」

「還真是驚險呢。」艾德感嘆。

近衛隊長完全不認為這是騎士臨陣脫逃的藉口，因為他相當清楚以昔日夥伴的實力而言，根本就不會輸給沒有受過訓練的普通人。就算在體格上與對手有落差，武器無法有效發揮作用，但那強力的風系魔法與保護咒文是他望塵莫及的技藝，更別提騎士手上還握有能瞬間奪走生命的紮奇系咒文，也能用移動咒文魯拉快速離開現場。

他在心裡感到敬佩，因為即使陷入危險之中，他的友人仍貫徹了追求平等對決的騎士精神。而對方的表現也與記憶中如出一轍，三句不離有關女性的話題。只是從庫庫魯口中聽見這樣的事情，讓艾德想起了發生在托羅丹城的情形，便無法將這個話題當作閒聊輕鬆看待。

一方面他覺得有人能理解他的煩惱，一方面又感到惆悵，因為他改變不了現況。

「其實在這裡，在托羅丹城……不管是什麼性別，也有一些人抱持著類似的想法。」艾德停頓片刻，不好的記憶湧上心頭，「那些人覺得，米蒂雅公主拒婚的行為對薩贊比克王國十分無禮，不僅踐踏了兩國重要的誓言，還是對托羅丹王與先王的恥辱。他們不僅不認為公主有資格和能力接下統治國家的責任，還覺得……有其他王家的男性繼承人願意娶身為貝塔的公主就該惜福……說了很多不好聽的話。」

「唉，我能理解你的心情。」庫庫魯同情道：「畢竟普通平民不被允許參加那場婚禮，也就不曉得真正的查格斯王子是個多麼討厭的傢伙，自然單憑臆測說出這種不負責任的話。身為近衛隊長的你，想必得承受來自各方的情緒聲浪吧？無論是你還是公主都辛苦了。」

然而艾德聞言立刻搖頭，「沒有的事！真要說的話……公主比我還要堅強，他老早就振作起來笑著說會再努力，更堅定用實際作為扭轉這些評價的決心。」他想起公主最初因為批評強忍失落的神情，話語中不禁帶著一絲苦澀，「……倒是我，我的職稱美其名是近衛隊長，是守護王族的安全、離公主最近的人，但實際上……我也只是個守城守門的士兵，對這些造成非實質傷害的話語一點辦法也沒有。也許在威脅降臨時，我的力量能夠派上用場，但在這個和平時期，武力並不能帶領王國邁向繁榮，我沒有辦法為國王、為公主幫上更多忙——」

話語未盡，一隻手遮住了近衛隊長眼前的視線。

庫庫魯突然向艾德伸手，左手掌心在對方面前晃呀晃，近衛隊長突然感受到一股微弱的魔力波動，像是閃電一般迅速掠過身體。

「……庫庫魯？」

「抱歉，我只是想確認一下。」騎士說完馬上收回手，「這種消極又無力的發言實在不像你的風格啊，一瞬間我在想，現在和我對話的『人』，是不是一隻混進人類世界想要蹭吃蹭喝的模仿怪呢？」

說著，庫庫魯將雙手交疊在下巴，望著眼前的年輕人微笑道：「別這麼氣餒嘛，艾德，告訴你一個好消息，其實你擅長的不只有戰鬥。」

這句話吸引了近衛隊長的注意，那張看上去比實際年紀還要年輕的臉龐寫滿疑惑。

「你那過度熱心的老好人心腸、對王家的忠誠，還有那異於常人的勇氣和執著——正是這樣的你，讓他人願意追隨你的腳步，協助你完成目的。雖然你常常帶著我們迷路，又老愛繞道四處摸魚，但別忘了，當年你可是感化了一個在地方作惡的山賊，讓他成了拯救世界的勇士之一，就連我也在不知不覺間感染到你的好脾氣。」

騎士因為回憶中的情景而苦笑，「你也知道我以前有多悲觀，講話也沒有像現在這麼……好聽，但自從跟著你們一起在神鳥背上痛宰暗黑神之後，原本不對這個世界保持多大希望的我，突然又覺得眼前好像升起一道曙光了呢。」

「是這樣嗎……」

「沒錯，就是這樣！」庫庫魯看著艾德臉上重新綻放的笑容，滿意道：「對嘛，這才是我認識的近衛隊長。也許你在黑暗降臨時是個戰士，但在這陽光普照的和平時期——仔細想想，一定有什麼是你能做的，所以別輕易對自己失望啊，那些只懂得看表面的人啊，就隨他們說吧！」

騎士再度喚來服務生，加點了兩杯沒有加料的普通啤酒。待對方收走桌上的空杯空盤之後，很快為兩人送上飲料。

庫庫魯將浮著白色泡沫的酒杯推到艾德面前，「來，既然是難得的休息日，暫時把工作上的煩惱拋在一旁，和我說說這些日子你過得如何怎麼樣？現在的你可是城內眾多士兵崇拜效仿的對象——有人跟你說過這件事情嗎？」


	4. 薔薇之城 1-3

在這兩年以來，艾德的生活始終保持簡單行程。

扣除吃飯睡覺等必要的生理需求，剩下的時間除了值勤之外，就是巡視城堡各地的狀況。雖然這部分聽下屬報告就行，但他還是習慣親自把城堡走一趟。當新人被招募進軍隊時，他也負責教授各類武器的使用方式：單手劍、長矛，甚至是迴力鏢以及格鬥術。

他在王城一樓的東廂房有了自己的獨立寢室，不需要再和其他士兵擠一間大通鋪。

只是，即使有了自己的私人空間，有時間研讀煉金術理論，但還是礙於規定與旁人觀感，不能明目張膽把專業的大型煉金器具搬進房間，他也沒有那個臉皮長時間佔用廚房。

少了神奇煉金鍋的輔助，所有煉金術操作都得遵照一般方式進行，不只需要掌握精準的素材比例、火候控制，還得對煉金書中所使用的暗號充分理解。大多數的「操作手冊」包裝成歌頌女神、讚美信仰的詩集，據說是因為很久以前煉金術遭到教會排斥的緣故。對當時的神職者而言，這種轉變物質型態、「憑空」創造東西的技術就彷彿在模仿神創造萬物，是一種挑戰神明、忤逆天理的褻瀆行為。古代煉金術士為了將自己的偉大發現留下來，便結合了占星、魔法儀式、神話等教會認可的知識加以掩飾。

如今教會不僅認可煉金術，教宗之館還特別招聘學者解讀古代文本。

在國防方面，由於托羅丹城的規模擴大，軍隊編制也多了守護城市的警備隊，於是負責守護王族安全的近衛隊無論名聲地位都大幅提升，人們開始稱呼艾德為「近衛隊長大人」或者直接喚名以大人尊稱。原本像大家庭一樣的士兵們，如今也有了明確的階級和禮儀之分，這點至今讓他不太習慣。

「……大概就是這樣了，不是什麼有趣的生活。」艾德不好意思地笑了笑，「那庫庫魯呢？這幾年有什麼印象深刻或有趣的事情嗎？」

「這個嗎……這點我應該跟你一樣說不上有趣吧？對我而言，這是一趟追憶之旅。」說完騎士陷入回憶。

當年在薩維拉大教堂目送托羅丹城的馬車踏上歸途之後，庫庫魯很快也跟楊加斯與潔西卡分別，以自由人的身分踏上新的旅途。

他的第一站，便是回到多尼鎮。

他在故鄉休息了幾天，與許久不見的舊識和居民打過招呼，接著前往瑪依艾拉修道院。那裡的修士與他最後一次來訪時並無二致，依舊過著被壓榨的生活，而聖殿騎士團成員經過好幾輪的替補，現在的新人已經沒有一個認識這位惡名昭彰、身穿紅衣的前團員。

他將一束鮮花留在歐迪羅院長的墓前，便開始沿著與馬車一行人相遇以來走過的道路再度啟程。

這一走就是兩年，他幾乎不用魯拉，憑著雙腳一步步回顧昔日風景，有時一個人獨自行動，有時跟著逃離家園的難民、雇用他當護衛的商人一起結伴旅行。當他在黃昏來臨時抵達農家或莊園，也會以幫忙打雜、替人治療來換取食宿。

這是一場沒有期限壓力的旅行，不再有必須完成的使命，他可以將一切準備妥當才繼續上路，有很多時間可以沉浸在當下的氣氛、享受眼前的景色。他決定這麼做的目的不為別的，正是為了自己，也為了弔祭那些因為多洛馬格思、因為暗黑神拉普索恩而喪命的七賢者末裔。

托拉佩塔的萊拉斯大師。  
潔西卡的哥哥，利薩斯村的薩貝爾。  
親如養父的恩師，瑪依艾拉修道院的歐迪羅院長。  
貝爾加拉克的賭場老闆蓋林。  
三角谷出身，卻自願留在利布爾亞奇的切爾斯。  
住在奧克尼斯以南的梅緹婆婆。  
以及，宗教界地位最崇高的教宗。

這些人的名字與身影早已深深烙印在心中，即使他們最終擊敗了暗黑神拉普索恩，因此逝去的生命卻再也無法復活。明明知道了暗黑神操控他人到處犯下罪行的原因，卻只能被動地追逐在祂的身後，一次又一次看著應該守護的對象在眼前死去。

艾德曾以為有了復活咒文紮奧里庫，或者對著復活之仗祈禱，就有機會扭轉死亡的命運，然而魔仗的力量束縛了七賢者末裔的靈魂，一行人束手無策，只能任憑無辜之人的屍體逐漸僵硬。

當騎士走遍世界各地，在利薩斯村拜訪過潔西卡之後，才繼續北上來到最後一站。托羅丹王國雖然不存在賢者末裔，卻是世世代代保管那把魔仗——神鳥之杖的國家，更是重要夥伴居住的地方。至於接下來有什麼打算、又該往哪裡去，庫庫魯目前還沒有定論，他決定在這座城市住上幾天再決定。

來店的客人隨著太陽西沉變得越來越多，兩人周遭逐漸坐滿人群，原本清閒的空間也變得越來越吵雜。

他們大多是來自外地的旅人，談論著這座王城過去遭遇的種種，話題就與他們口中的食物一樣，片刻不離薔薇與詛咒荊棘，甚至還聽見有人高興地說著「聖地戈爾德即將重建完成，很快會開放一般民眾朝聖」的消息。

「……喂，艾德，你聽那些人在談論什麼。」庫庫魯刻意壓低身體小聲埋怨，「在這個當下，似乎沒有人記得那片不安的紅色天空了。」

騎士指的是當年伴隨邪惡復活的異相。異常鮮豔的紅色光芒在天空閃爍，暗黑神的力量籠罩大地，讓溫馴的魔物變得暴躁嗜血、氣候異常。只是人們並未將現今的混亂局勢與當時那片天空連結在一起，甚至不曉得暗黑神拉普索恩的存在，一切真相就這麼隨著聖地戈爾德重建的消息消失在眾人的喜悅中。

「……也許，打從一開始就不知道真正原因，對他們來說比較好吧？」近衛隊長想了一下，「將那片紅色天空視作單純的異常天候、神的憤怒，或者隨便什麼都好，總比告知人們『強大的邪惡甦醒，隨時都會毀滅世界』要好多了。」

這句話讓庫庫魯想起往事，托拉佩塔的占卜師魯伊涅羅也是這樣向鎮民隱藏了暗黑神復活的消息。即使像艾德這麼誠實正直的人，也不忍看見群眾因為得知真相而陷入混亂恐慌的模樣。

更何況，當時的他們也沒有十足把握能與之對抗。

「你說得有道理，艾德。」騎士舉杯向他的好夥伴致意，「有時候真相是不堪入目、讓人抗拒，而英雄也有只屬於英雄的煩惱，對吧？」

在吃飽喝足之後，艾德將地圖攤在桌上，與庫庫魯分享自身所知的一切：市集、城堡，路標樹，城外的夢幻教堂，還有駐進各路手藝人的工匠街——他以前曾經為了訂製新裝備進去「探險」過。這一次他打算前往位在港口一間專門販賣魔法道具與煉金素材的雜貨店，那裡也是商人和旅行者聚集的區域。

彷彿回到了過去的旅途時光。

以前眾人每抵達一個新城鎮，就會離開馬車到城中蒐集情報，同時也把握機會採買物資、梳洗休息。若庫庫魯沒有打算在賭博或美女身上消磨時間，他和艾德總是會在等待其他成員集合的時候，一起看著地圖整理情報。

「你還是和以前一樣，是個很認真工作的人呢——說實話，認真過頭了。」騎士看著近衛隊長指著地圖認真講解的模樣，說話的語調聽上去相當愉悅，「你說你還會在空閒時間自主巡邏，難道都沒有人阻止你像個執念未了的幽靈，一整天在城堡裡遊蕩嗎？」

「這個嘛……公主有時候會因為這件事情唸我幾句。」艾德笑著撇開眼神，有些難為情，「但我認為城堡的守備相當重要……若今天沒有遇到你，我應該也會在買完東西之後直接用魯拉飛回城堡吧。」

「原來如此……那麼，如果你不介意的話，接下來的行程可以讓我同行嗎？」庫庫魯詢問，「這點用餐時間實在不足分享我這兩年的所見所聞，這次來到托羅丹除了例行補給之外，也是想知道你和兩位王族的近況。」

「當然沒問題！」艾德高興地說，在這個「陌生」環境，能有一個認識的對象作伴是再好不過了，「不過說到近況……我也記得，你最後一次寫給我的信上提到『明天要去和那名擅長譜曲的妙齡美女共奏一段美妙樂章』，我有點好奇後續發展。」

然而庫庫魯只是笑了一下，沒有多說什麼，喝光了杯中的飲料。

他們結帳——艾德堅持買單，要幫他的夥伴省下一些旅費，讓對方能將資金用在更需要的地方。畢竟出門在外，一把精良的好武器能省去很多麻煩，遑論弓箭這類攜帶數量有限的消耗品。

在近衛隊長手中地圖的帶領下，兩人向著目的地前進。

他們走上階梯，在迷宮一般的巷子中穿梭，直到遼闊大海在眼前一覽無遺，教堂前廣場的鴿子包圍了賣飼料的婦人與餵食人潮；他們沿著蜿蜒狹長的階梯向下行走，不知從何處傳來烹煮食物的香味，直到建築物遮蔽了火紅夕陽，海潮的氣味變得更加明顯。

即使太陽即將沉入地平線，依舊湧入不少從海上來的人群，他們大多是貨船的水手與商人，以及搭乘今日最後一班渡船的旅行者。

港口大街的道路非常寬闊，就算兩輛馬車並行，仍有板車和行人走動、架設攤位的空間。不少商會在這個區域設立據點，以托羅丹王國為東之大陸的活動中心，繼續向南方內陸、向世界各地發展。也因為該地的便利交通與大量人潮，各式旅店酒館林立，聚集了許多專賣異地珍物的店鋪與尋寶人士。

過去的托羅丹王國同樣沒有港口，這裡本來是國王在詛咒解除之後，為了停放魔法船特別開闢的新區域，像這樣熱鬧的場景反而是預料之外的結果。回想以前王國的規模，若沒有從古老時代傳承下來的頭銜與歷史，人們很容易以為這裡只是某個領主的小莊園，一個坐落在海岸邊的豪華度假別墅而已。

艾德拉著庫庫魯在街上晃了好一陣子，終於在路人的幫助下找到酒館老闆推薦的旅店，他在接待大廳等待夥伴卸下一身沉重行囊，兩人才繼續前進。

夜晚的托羅丹城又是另一種美景，依舊明亮、充滿熱鬧氣息。

沿路上，點燈人舉著帶有燈芯的長棍，為步入黑夜的街道帶來光明。為了不燒著薔薇而統一設置的路燈照亮了街景，店家掛在屋簷下的燈籠為門面帶來柔和的光源。這一切看在庫庫魯眼裡相當新奇，因為就算是西方大國薩贊比克，城裡的居民依舊日出而作，日落而息，雖然沒有規定店家的營業時間，但晚上的街道自然不會熱鬧到哪裡去。

此時街上不只有旅行者，白天賣力工作的市民也卸下一天辛勞，在午夜鐘響之前享受短暫的休閒時刻。

這時庫庫魯一把抓住艾德的肩膀示意他停下，「你要走去哪，地圖指的是這裡吧？」說完他伸手指向一旁爬滿薔薇的牆面，繪有奇美拉之翼的木頭招牌在燈籠的光線下若隱若現。近衛隊長比對手中地圖，心中讚嘆弓箭手的好眼力，這下兩人終於抵達了目的地。

雜貨店的入口位在隱密的巷子內，面向大街的玻璃櫥窗被薔薇點綴，展示著少見奇異的道具，牆壁部分則是作為一個巨大布告欄，張貼了各式各樣的訊息。眼尖的騎士注意到在官方公告與走失寵物的特徵畫之間，有一張高額賞金的懸賞單，馬爾切羅的名字與肖像畫被人用炭筆做上惡劣的塗鴉，唯獨「謀殺教宗，仍在逃亡」的字樣清晰映入眼簾。

這位前聖殿騎士團團長、瑪伊艾拉修道院的前院長，傳言中招來災禍的前任教宗，心狠手辣的篡位者——也是庫庫魯同父異母的兄長，世上最後的血親。自從四人與他在聖地戈爾德一戰之後，再也沒有他的消息。

對此騎士只是小聲嘆了口氣，推著身旁的近衛隊長繼續前進。

店鋪內，特殊的魔法提燈取代蠟燭，照亮了充滿易燃物的店內空間。近年來這類魔法道具的開發技術提升，是城內煉金術士、魔法師與學者共同合作的成果，但因為成本昂貴，數量稀少，依舊是只有在富人貴族的宅邸或某種未知神秘遺跡才能見到的東西。

這間主打珍稀素材的雜貨店就屬於一個名聲顯赫的富商。

艾德像是發現了新世界，興奮地在一個個被大木櫃切割而成的區域穿梭，盯著陳列在架上琳琅滿目的商品：加工成各種顏色的奇美拉之翼、蝙蝠爪子和小骨頭，還有純淨之水、蛤蟆油，妖精的棉花與精靈石等大量形形色色他能叫出名字和完全不認識的素材。

他逛得心滿意足，卻始終找不到需要的東西，在詢問店長之後，對方才在櫃台後方的倉庫翻出指定的煉金素材。

庫庫魯則是簡單晃了一圈，最後在薔薇商品專區看中了一款香水。那做工精美、深紅色的菱形玻璃瓶讓其中的液體彷彿帶有魔法般夢幻。他把瓶子拿在手中把玩，瓶身在光線下變幻萬千的折射，讓他想起了阿爾貢蜥蜴的結晶。

「哎呀！這位客人您真識貨！這是以最新技術製作的香水，濃縮了花兒的芬芳精華，保證香氣持久不散。」店長一見有購買高價品意願的顧客上門，便離開櫃台殷勤招待，他的聲音清晰地傳遍安靜的室內。

「除此之外，這款香水還能消除惱人的體味和費洛蒙氣息，最適合一名紳士贈送淑女的禮品。」他笑吟吟地補充道，一面向庫庫魯秀出一份裱框的羊皮紙，內容不僅表示這間店擁有合法販售性別藥品的許可，整份文件還做了精緻的燙金裝飾，十足奢華。

在這個世界，只有教會才能提供性別藥品。

舉凡抑制劑、隱味劑、壯陽補品等東西，全部統一由當地教會向民眾發放。大部分的煉金房就設置在各地的教會與修道院內，由當地的神職者負責製作。若有煉金術士想要製作，或者商人想要販售相關產品，不僅要有該區教會以及當地統治者的允許，還必須拿到教宗的許可證明才能合法作業。

店長見客人沒什麼反應，決定再加碼大力推銷。

「只要有了這款香水，再也不必煩惱心儀女士因為廉價產品不小心『失禮』，就算是最性格最烈的女孩，也能掩蓋住他們身上粗魯的阿爾法味道。我們也有男士款喔，最熱銷的就是這個雪松香水，效果好到連歐米茄身上的娘味都能完全掩蓋，像帥哥你這樣的貝塔也能使用，保證讓你聞起來像個強勁的硬漢！」

然而此話一出，騎士便輕輕將手中的瓶子放回原處。

「還以為這些東西有多麼不起，原來只有這樣啊？」庫庫魯說話雖然始終保持微笑，但話語無一不是諷刺，「我以為香水這種東西只是用來襯托個人魅力的存在，就是要與自身獨一無二的味道結合才顯得特別，不是嗎？我可不希望那些美麗的女孩聞起來像是一朵路邊隨處可見、極為普通的花朵，跟被詛咒的人型植物沒什麼兩樣——抱歉，沒有惡意，只是單純的比喻。這樣看來，與其買你的東西，不如去花店買束鮮花比較實在。」

騎士刻意無視店長垮下來的表情，向他點頭致意，「謝謝你的誠實，我差一點被這美麗的容器給矇騙，買下會使人變得平淡無奇的東西了。」他話一說完，向站在旁邊的近衛隊長使了個眼神，逕自走出大門。

突如其來的發展使氣氛一下子變得凝重，艾德連忙跟隨，直到店門在他們身後緩緩闔上。


	5. 薔薇之城 1-4

艾德一時間不能理解庫庫魯說出這些刻薄話的原因，但感覺到對方心事重重，需要一個清靜的空間，於是領著他遠離港口大街，來到一條位在城堡下方的臨海小徑。

這類偏僻之地除非有特別指示，否則平時不會有人來點燈，負責巡邏的士兵也都是舉著火把前進。

庫庫魯緊握拳頭，靠近嘴唇小聲詠唱，接著鬆開手，一個明亮的小光球憑空從掌心出現。這是潔西卡發明的照明魔法，是騎士停留利薩斯村時順道向對方學的，將自身魔力凝聚，最強能散發出媲美伊奧系咒文的光芒，卻沒有該魔法強大的破壞力，對能夠熟練使用魔法的旅行者來說相當方便。

兩人就這樣靠著微弱月光和照明魔法緩緩前進，在一處種滿植物的觀景臺稍作休息。艾德詠唱基拉，兩人周遭的路燈憑空燃起火焰照亮環境。他們身後是高聳生苔的堤防與城牆，眼前的大海彷彿與夜色融為一體。

艾德跟庫庫魯就這麼坐在石椅上，沉默地望著海景，任憑帶著涼意的海風吹拂而過。

近衛隊長心想，這個男人表達不滿的方式還是一樣：表面不慍不火，有著屬於自己的堅持與道理，僅能從字句間感受到隱忍的情緒。他記憶中最後一次見到騎士明顯表現出生氣模樣，是兩年前米蒂雅公主和查格斯王子的婚禮前夕，眾人在薩維拉大教堂前被王子羞辱之後。

「……結局，就和以前一樣，在名為愛的火苗燃起之前就先熄滅了。」

在海浪拍打著岸礁的潮聲之中，庫庫魯突然冒出這麼一句話。他的視線直直望著遠方景色，「他——那名擅長譜曲的妙齡美女，在歌聲中尋求一段穩定的關係，但這剛好是我無法給予的……」

艾德想起他們在離開酒館之前，自己主動提起對方「近況」的話題，便問道：「所以你告訴那名女性，你仍有尚未完成的使命嗎？」

騎士沉默，沒有正面回答問題，但近衛隊長確信自己得到答案。

這是庫庫魯過去最常使用的理由，在暗黑神拉普索恩尚未被打倒之前，「享受生活」是眾人行程表中優先度最底的事項，是一個不穩定的夢想、遙遙無期的奢求。在那個世界逐步邁向毀滅的時刻，身負重責大任的他們更沒有「享受當下」的資格。

「抱歉，艾德，突然就這麼走掉。」庫庫魯下定決心似的看向身旁的年輕人，對方那雙眼睛彷彿寂靜的黑，無條件包容一切。「剛才那傢伙的話讓我想起一些不怎麼喜歡的事情。」

「沒有關係。」近衛隊長晃了晃手中的紙袋，傳來了像是石子般、小粒硬物碰撞的聲響，「反正我要的東西已經到手了，應該可以撐到下一次休假。倒是……我能知道你在煩惱什麼嗎？」

「其實也不是什麼要緊事，只是一時感到無奈罷了。」話才剛說完，庫庫魯卻又笑了出來，「呵……明明不久前才對你說過，我對未來充滿希望這回事，但是剛才，我却又開始質疑這個世界——生活在這個不受暗黑神威脅、和平時代的人類，到底值不值得這個第二次機會呢？」

騎士不禁想，兩年不見，對方還是和以前一樣，彷彿渾身散發著某種奇異氛圍。他不知道該怎麼形容這種感覺，也許是費洛蒙，也許是帶有魔力的場域，又或者只是自己對這名年輕人全然信任而已。他唯一能確定的是，只有艾德在身旁的時候，他才能不帶戒備、隨意說出自身想法，有些觸及隱私底線的真心話只有在對方面前才說得出口。

「……我們拯救了世界，卻僅止於此。這兩年的旅行讓我看見了各地的狀況，有些地方變得更糟糕，有些人得到了更好的待遇——但整體而言，整個人類社會沒有任何改變。也許我們所做的一切，只是延續了本該斬斷的醜陋連鎖罷了。」

艾德驚訝地睜大眼，「你的意思是，當初讓暗黑神毀滅世界……可能是件好事也說不定嗎？」

昔日攜手作戰的夥伴竟冒出這種想法，這讓他感到不解又不安。若暗黑神拉普索恩成功融合了光與暗兩個世界，以黑暗領主之姿君臨世界的祂，不可能放過原本光明世界的任何生命，所見之處將會化為一片僅有黑色魔物居住的地方。

庫庫魯再度道：「黑暗的力量萌生自光明生物的墮落，黑暗生物為了生存而燃燒的意志中也會誕生光明。艾德，你還記得拉玖嗎？」

「三角谷的精靈拉玖？」

騎士點頭，「光明與黑暗從來不是對立，而是相輔相成——這些話正是他告訴我的。只是以人類的壽命而言，無法體驗到這樣緩慢長久的變化，自然在我們的傳說神話中沒有出現這種概念，甚至認為整個世界就是非黑及白，兩者是全然的對立。」

在很久很久以前，混沌的世界一分為二，誕生了光明與黑暗；很久以前，七賢者之一的庫帕斯拯救了落難的精靈拉玖與獨眼巨人癸干忒斯，他們在賢者死去之後，於東之大陸的山谷中打造了一處眾生和平共存的世外桃源，並將暗黑神拉普索恩的事情傳承下去。

庫帕斯的後代在三角谷生活終老，他們的後代也是如此，三角谷的居民原以為切爾斯也會像他的祖先一樣，在外遊歷之後帶著心儀的對象回到故鄉——然而等待他們的，卻是賢者後裔因暗黑神而死的悲報。

「在離開三角谷之後，有時我會想：若光明與黑暗融合，世界在徹底破壞中重生，新世界誕生的文明會是什麼樣子呢？人類還會存在嗎?那些新生命是否依舊以血統將同類分出階級？還是一樣用出身跟性別來決定一個人能得到的待遇嗎？」

騎士緩和片刻，眼神再度看向遠方，「我知道想這些無助於現況，因為這一切從沒發生過，過去司掌黑暗的存在如今已被消滅，若未來誕生了同等強大的黑暗……大概在我有生之年不會遇到，但我仍不禁想，如果有些事情能有不同的發展，現在這個未來又會是什麼樣子？」

「庫庫魯……」

這時艾德想起了雜貨店外的佈告欄，想起了庫庫魯在見到懸賞單時一瞬間露出的複雜神情，再對照雜貨店店長為了推銷說出來的話語，以及剛才那些世界存亡的長篇大論。

他總算理解對方在店裡的「意外表現」，是抱持什麼樣的心情了。

女孩身上「粗魯又失禮」的阿爾法氣味，歐米茄男人的「娘」味。還有應該要謙卑地等待好對象而不是渴望掌權的公主，以及被預設了一定有能力掌管國家大事的王子。只因為生來是阿爾法或歐米茄，男性或女性，平民或貴族，就必須成為某種人們預期看見的模樣嗎？

近衛隊長記得騎士同父異母的哥哥沒有任何名分，因為生母是在多尼領主宅邸工作的女僕，是在「意外」下誕生的孩子。原本馬爾切羅因為領主夫人多年膝下無子，被收養作為未來的領主繼承人，但在庫庫魯——血統正確的繼承人出生之後，馬上被斷絕關係送進修道院。

這樣的差別待遇，以及人們對「私生子」的異樣眼光與評價，成了馬爾切羅對生父、對庫庫魯的憎恨之源——甚至成了他極度渴望功成名就，不惜走偏路也要推翻現有統治結構的動力。

即使這樣，騎士依舊記得對方在自己年幼徬徨、孤獨一人流落到修道院時釋出善意的模樣。即使馬爾切羅在知道庫庫魯的真實身分之後態度丕變，即使在騎士在往後生活一次又一次被兄長冷言冷語、被嘲弄誣陷，但他依舊不曾放棄那個男人，只希望能再一次和哥哥好好說上話。

一直到今日，即使庫庫魯嘴上不說，但艾德十分清楚，他的心裡仍在掛念這位被全大陸通緝、行蹤不明，在這個世界上唯一的親人。依舊不計前嫌為對方遭受到的傷害與經歷打抱不平。

甚至為其他同樣只因為出身就被烙上「低劣」印記的人感到憤慨。

「哼……以前的我可沒這麼多愁善感，也沒有那個閒工夫考慮別人的處境。」騎士再度道：「但我還是知道的，在這個世界上有些人就是與眾不同，一旦被發現與普通人之間的差別，再平凡的生活也能在一瞬間變成地獄。」

就像你的慣用手和頭髮一樣。艾德心想，他也再度想起了米蒂雅公主悲傷的淚水，以及那些難聽的流言蜚語。

一開始，公主對那些話的內容不僅沒有憤怒，反而因此感到羞愧，認為自己的確是犯了錯、辜負眾人的期待。這樣的自責讓近衛隊長感到十分不值，因為公主正在為自己身為一個貝塔、為自己不是一個聽話的好女兒，向他的父親、向全國人民道歉。

據說在非常古老的神話時代，人類只有分成「男性」和「女性」。

就像現今的貝塔——或者說，那時尚未有阿爾法和歐米茄的存在，然而隨著時代變遷，戰爭四起，大量文物與歷史紀錄隨著統治者更替而消失，至今已經沒有人能夠明確解釋，為何現在世上會有如此複雜的性別。

有人說是女神賜福人類，讓祂的子民能不分外貌在大地繁衍興盛；也有人說這是神的詛咒，人類因為貪婪與私慾破壞了祂的偉大安排、打亂自然定律，唯有誠心祈禱、虔誠地遵從教誨才能贖罪，才有下輩子投胎成貝塔的機會。

最初的性別決定了外貌，再加上分化之後的三種性別，注定了一個人在這世上受到的待遇。

阿爾法被視作繼承家族血脈的證明，是天生的統御者——但這樣偉大的地位通常僅限於男性；貝塔是全世界數量最多的性別，也被視作人類「最初」的模樣。至於歐米茄，「她們」生來背負了養育後代、繁衍族群的職責，其地位會隨著出生家庭與婚姻狀態變化，但更多時候被視作阿爾法的附屬品，甚至不被當作正常人——身為「孕育者」的男性正是如此。

沒有人應該為自己的出身道歉。艾德心想，不管是馬爾切羅還是米蒂雅公主，沒有人應該為了他人的評價去憎恨自己、貶低自己。然而，即使他理解這些哀傷，也想要為此做些什麼，卻依舊不曉得自己能幫上什麼忙。

過去那套「消滅邪惡恢復世界和平」的作法已經不適用這個時代。

夜風捲起草地上的落葉飄向大海，似乎也捲走了瀰漫在兩人之間難以言喻的憂愁。他們再度望著海景好一陣子，連綿不絕的浪潮將倒映在海面上的月光分割成無數碎片。

月亮的力量，大海的記憶，彷彿再度聽見月影豎琴在伊修馬烏利精湛的琴藝下傳來的柔和曲調。那艘曾經載著眾人跨越大陸的古代魔法船，如今仍停留在托羅丹的王家私人碼頭，等待再度駛向大海的一天。

「……我能理解你的無力感，庫庫魯。」艾德率先打破沉默，他的聲音被風吹散，讓騎士不禁靠得更近，想要聽清楚對方的聲音。「也許這個世界並不完美，但我們依舊活著，可以試著做些什麼，而且在這個世上除了我們這群人之外，總會有其他人也抱持著同樣的想法，總會有人成為你的夥伴。」

「艾德……」

「跟你說一件事，雖然有些人不能理解公主的選擇，並且為薩贊比克王國打抱不平，但庫拉比烏斯王確實接受了公主的決定，也向我們透露了一些無關王族和國家利益、屬於他個人的想法。」

最初，艾德也以為公主在薩維拉大教堂的決定會使托羅丹背負惡名，與薩贊比克反目成仇，他甚至已經做好為了公主挺身戰鬥，承擔打斷重要典禮、引發戰爭的罪名接受刑罰。

然而一切發展出乎意料。

薩贊比克的國王不僅沒有因為公主拒絕他指定的兩個結婚對象而怪罪托羅丹，還在與托羅丹王會談之後，兩人對外正式宣布取消上一輩立下的婚約，讓年輕人自行決定未來、自由選擇戀愛對象。

這個決定引發了宮廷大臣與一些貴族的不滿。

他們說，萬一王室與平民聯姻，甚至王室不再由阿爾法或男性當家，上流社會世世代代樹立的規矩會被打亂，王族的尊貴血統將不再純正。但國王依舊堅持已見，並且在事後的私人會面中透漏：他認為自己必須對已逝的兄長做出一些「補償」。

若艾爾特里歐沒有反抗自身命運，沒有遇見他的靈魂伴侶，沒有為愛拋棄王位，甚至艾德沒有因此出生，也許托羅丹城將會永遠壟罩在詛咒之中，祖父輩的誓言永遠沒有實現的一日。他的逝去雖然是一場悲劇，但庫拉比烏斯王相信，這個世代的年輕人擁有改變世界的力量。他相信再過一些時日，讓查格斯被時間磨去那份不成熟與自負，也相信米蒂雅公主從托羅丹王手中接下王位之後，能開拓出屬於下一世代的新未來。

「呼……幸好，至少國王是個明理的人，也知道再怎麼容忍查格斯還是有個底線，謝謝你讓我知道這個好消息。」

騎士的微笑終於讓近衛隊長感到寬心。

「不過話說回來，關於這門婚事的傳言，在我停留薩贊比克王國的時候，聽到當地的市民是這麼說的……」庫庫魯刻意賣關子，盯著艾德的眼神意味深遠，「據說，當年在結婚典禮上擾亂的人不僅是國王長年在外流浪的姪子，當他被公主拒絕之後，還果斷放棄王族身分，前往托羅丹城擔任守衛，只為了留在公主身旁，盼美人總有一天能回心轉意……之類的。」

這些話讓艾德訝異地不知所措。

他之所以告訴庫拉比烏斯王自己的身世，只是想把父親送給母親的戒指還回去，希望國王能再三考慮這門婚事而已，從沒想過要得到王子的地位。他會回到托羅丹王國，也是因為那裡是他成長的地方、發誓守護的地方，認識的人也都在那裡。即使這個故事的流程大致正確，但前因後果變成了截然不同的理由。

近衛隊長說話支支吾吾，「其實我……沒有很想跟公主結婚……」

然而此話一出，他卻感到迷惘。

真的是這樣嗎？艾德心想，當年在大教堂受到國王的認可時，那份發自內心的喜悅不是騙人的，在公主當眾拒絕與任何人結婚時，心中感受到的震撼也不像是虛構的記憶。他原以為他會看著公主嫁為人妻，前往人生的新里程，倘若那個新郎正是自己，他也有自信與決心給予公主絕對的幸福。

但是他們就停在這裡，依舊是公主與近衛隊長，依舊是童年玩伴，沒有任何改變。

他是公主最親近、知道他最多秘密的人，他們是從小一起長大相處超過十年的同伴。他會為了守護托羅丹王族犧牲性命在所不辭——這不是因為他在就職儀式上如此宣誓，而是他心甘情願這麼做。

但是，他卻沒有強烈渴望擁抱、親吻兒時玩伴的想法。

是什麼原因讓這份友誼無法轉變成愛情？是因為公主的身分太過尊貴，一介士兵高攀不起？還是因為阿爾法跟貝塔本來就不是天生一對，比起自己公主應該有更適合的對象？

這不禁讓他思考，所謂的「愛」究竟是什麼？

是一份能夠無話不談、包容彼此，相互扶持的關係？或者僅僅是一個門當戶對，被允許親密接觸、支配彼此人生與財產的資格？

「……『守護公主的幸福，也是近衛隊長的責任』，這句話正是你告訴我的。」艾德說著，因為打從心底浮現的答案而微笑，「無論我對公主的感情為何，若現在這個選擇是公主的希望，是他所決定的未來，我也會盡全力去支持，去守護他的理想。」

「我說啊，艾德，情場上可不流行默默在背後守護這套喔。」庫庫魯輕推了一把年輕人的肩膀，「更何況，你身上可是有半個龍神族血統，姑且也算是條龍吧？龍可不是草食動物啊！不過——」

騎士再度感嘆，「雖然我很想叫你振作點，像個男子漢一樣絕不放棄，總有一天公主一定會被你努力不懈的心意打動，但是……這樣也好。就這樣單純珍惜身旁的人，總比因為強行定義與他人之間的關係，反而讓自身陷入迷惘要好多了。不得不說，某種程度上你不是很傻很天真，而是大智若愚啊。」

「哈哈……這句話我就當作是誇獎了。」艾德說完便起身伸展四肢，稍微活動久坐的身體。

他深呼吸，夜晚的涼意流竄全身，重新喚起方才失去的活力，他很高興瀰漫在兩人之間的憂愁已經隨著話題離去。即使結局是如此，一切發展已成定局，那些錯過的、失去的，惋惜的事物再也沒有第二次機會，他們只能記取教訓，帶著足夠的希望、計畫與期待繼續向下一個階段邁進。

這時艾德想起了什麼，「是說……等到宵禁開始之後，不想回城堡也不行了。既然這樣……」他轉頭對庫庫魯詢問道：「我聽說這附近有一間酒館，在士兵和旅人之間的評價很好，那裡除了一般的麥酒和紅酒之外，還有很多聽也沒聽過的特製調酒。我一直想找個時間去看看，如果你沒有急著要回旅店的話，也許我們可以……」

「那有什麼問題？」騎士跟著起身，拂去身上的沙塵，整理衣裝，再度恢復熟悉的自信模樣。他拍了拍著腰間的皮革袋子說：「託你的福，這次旅費相當充足，而且說到酒啊……我可是專家，今晚就換我回報你了。帶路吧，夥伴。」

艾德離開前不忘熄滅路燈的火焰，兩人並肩而行，朝著原路折返走回港口大街，留下空蕩蕩的座位。


End file.
